Ty
by Cahcas
Summary: W oczekiwaniu na autobus powrotny,w poszukiwaniu własnej tożsamości, Finlandia snuje rozważania na temat swojej przeszłości ze Szwecją. SuFin, punkt widzenia Fina. Tłumaczenie, info dotyczące wewnątrz.


**The author of the original story:** ReedofSilver

**The original story:** "You"

**Permission to translate the story:** no.

I haven't been able to contact the author. I can delate the translation if ReedsofSilver wishes me to do so.

Siedzę obok ciebie, starając się nie wypowiadać słów, które mogłyby cię zranić. Zamiast tego pozwalam im rozdzierać moje własne serce. Chociaż jesteś silny – nie mogę ci pozwolić się z nimi zmierzyć – wiem, że byłoby to dla ciebie za dużo. Kiedy spoglądam w lustro, widzę ciebie. Te części ciebie, których nie potrafię wymazać. Tak smutno, tak ponuro wyglądasz! Która z rzeczy przeze mnie uczynionych wypaliła na tobie aż takie piętno? Nikt nie wpłynął na ciebie tak mocno, jak ja, ale czy nie działało to w obie strony? Nie pamiętam, co było nim cię poznałem. Nie pamiętam, czy przedtem czułem cokolwiek. A przecież musiałem, bo jak dziecko może dorastać bez uczuć? Ale ty sprawiłeś, że zapomniałem o wszystkim, zatonąłem w tobie, stałem się częścią ciebie. To tak, jakbym uderzał w ceglaną ścianę, znów i znów, próbując się dostać do twojej duszy. Przedtem był tylko ból, ostry i fizyczny.

Dlaczego tu siedzisz? Tylko siedzisz, nie mówiąc nic, przytrzymując głowę dłońmi**, **rozmyślając. O czym? Nie, nie, tak naprawdę nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Nie powinienem pytać. Wchodzenie w to dalej sprowokuje… Powinienem odejść teraz. Czuję smak krwi na moich wargach. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że je przegryzłem. A ty zauważyłeś? Myślę, że nie - nadal wpatrujesz się w brunatną trawę po drugiej stronie drogi. Nie rozumiem cię - mamy tylko tych kilka minut przed rozstaniem, a nawet na mnie nie spojrzysz, nie powiesz słowa. Nie ofiarujesz mi niczego, choćby uśmiechu. Nie dajesz mi nawet wymówki, bym został tu, przy tobie.

Jestem tu już zbyt długo. Zimny wiatr napiera na moją pierś, przyciskając mnie do metalowej ławki. Spoglądam na drogę, wypatrując autobusu, który mnie stąd zabierze.

- Sve! – próbuję przekrzyczeć wiatr.

Milczysz. Może nawet mnie nie słyszysz. Sprawdź sobie uszy. Już ci to mówiłem - umyka ci połowa rzeczy, które do siebie mówię. Albo, być może, jednak je słyszysz, ale po prostu nie umiesz wysłuchać.

- Sve – powtarzam, podnosząc głos, domagając się odpowiedz.

Milczysz.

- Niedługo odjeżdżam – mówię dalej. To takie głupie. Oczywiste. Bez znaczenia.

- Co? – mamroczesz jakby zbudzony ze snu.

- Powinienem zaraz iść – powtarzam, chwytając twoją twarz w dłonie i odwracając cię w moją stronę. Twoja skóra jest tak zimna pod moimi palcami. Tak zimna… Sve, zamarzasz.

- Dlaczego musisz iść? - Twoje oczy, wpatrzone we mnie żałośnie, wypełniają się nieprzelanymi łzami za szkłami okularów.

- Muszę wracać do domu – mówię.

- Tu jest twój dom.

Pozwalam swoim dłoniom osunąć się z twoich policzków.

- Nie, Sve – odpowiadam, potrząsając głową. – Nie.

Wstaję i przechadzam się w tę i z powrotem przed przystankiem. Przyglądasz mi się zza okularów. Czasami zdajesz się być jak w potrzasku. Zamknięty w jakiejś dalekiej, nieosiągalnej wieży.

- Jeszcze jedna noc – proponujesz. To nie jest pytanie, ale też nie żądanie.

- Wiesz, że to tak nie może być. Nie rozumiesz jednego: brałeś i bierzesz. A ja nie mam już nic, co mógłbym ci dać.

- Gniewasz się na mnie?

- Jestem zbyt zmęczony na gniew.

Chciałbym być gdzieś daleko, daleko. To twoje spojrzenie to dla mnie zbyt wiele - trudno je znieść.

- Zmęczony mną? – Twój głos drży, a nie powinien.

- Tak w ogóle wykończony – mówię beznamiętnie, pragnąc wyzbyć tę rozmowę ze wszystkich osobistych akcentów. Siadam z powrotem na ławce obok, lecz splatam ramiona, odgradzając się od ciebie. Wiem, że chcesz być blisko mnie. Chciałbyś byśmy znów zjednoczyli się pod niebiesko-żółtym sztandarem, lecz nie mogę tego uczynić. Nie mogę cofnąć czasu, a gdybym nawet mógł - nie zrobiłbym tego. Ten ból by mnie zabił. Nawet jego wspomnienie pali.

Te same ręce, które zabrały mnie jako dziecko z domu, spoczywają sztywno na twoich kolanach. Mówiłeś, że możemy być braćmi. Wyłem nocami w tej twojej cichej, drewnianej pieczarze, ale ty i tak twierdziłeś, że miłości do ciebie mogę się nauczyć. Potem przybyli inni. Twoi bracia, spoglądający na mnie podejrzliwie, naśmiewający się z mojego dziwnego języka, mojego barbarzyństwa. Wydawali ci się okrutni, gdy mówili, że nigdy nie będę prawdziwym Skandynawem, lecz ja im wierzyłem. Bo jak mogłem, ja, mała, zacofana kraina, równać się z potęgą Danii lub chłodnym pięknem Norwegii?

Ale nie docierały do ciebie żadne słowa. Przebrałeś mnie w swoje ubrania. Nauczyłeś szwedzkiego. Mówiłeś, że miłość będzie dość mocna, by mnie zmienić. Nic nie wiedziałem wtedy o miłości, lecz byłeś silny i nieugięty. I w końcu musiałem ulec. Obnażyłem się przed tobą, a ty zniewoliłeś moją duszę, a przeszłość zniszczyłeś. Mówiłeś, że to uczyni naszą więź silniejszą, lecz ja zaznałem tylko pustki.

- W takim razie nie powinieneś podróżować.

A teraz siedzę obok ciebie na zimnej ławce. Troska wręcz promieniuje z twojej twarzy, słychać ją w twoim głosie.

- Nic mi nie będzie – mówię, zmuszając się do uśmiechu i wypatrując na drodze autobusu. Sztokholm jest dziś brzydki. Mimo tych kolorowych budynków, wydaje się być szary jak niebo ponad głowami. Mży. Nawet twarze kobiet wyglądają na zamazane, nijakie.

- Hmm – mamroczesz z dezaprobatą, obejmując mnie ciasno ramieniem. Ściskasz je, niemal miażdżąc kości aż mój oddech staje się płytki. W końcu nie nawykłem ci odmawiać.

- Och, Sve, chyba nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale to właściwie boli.

Z jakiegoś powodu śmieję się słabym, rwanym śmiechem.

- Och, przepraszam.

Twoje ramię wraca na miejsce, dłonie zaciskają się.

- Joo, nic się nie stało. Po prostu następnym razem uważaj.

- Gdyby w życiu wszystko dało się tak załatwić.

Te słowa mną wstrząsają. Spoglądam w górę, by napotkać twoje zimne, błękitne spojrzenie. Czyżbyś czytał mi w myślach? Mogę ujrzeć siebie w twoich oczach, lecz nie potrafię wytrzymać zbyt długo tego spojrzenia. Rumieniąc się, schylam głowę i mój wzrok pada na krzyż, który dałeś mi wieki temu. Wrzuciłeś mnie wtedy do wody, śmiejąc się jak idiota, chrzaniąc, że mnie ocaliłeś.

- Kocham cię, Timo.

- To miło – mamroczę. I tak faktycznie jest. Cieszę się, że nadal się o mnie troszczysz, choć nie jestem pewien, dlaczego. Oczywiście – nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekujesz, ale to prawda, zgoda? Może powinienem dać ci więcej, lecz wciąż jeszcze nie mam pewności, co rozumiesz przez „miłość".

Kiedy pierwszy raz wziąłeś mnie do siebie, powiedziałeś, że będziemy jak bracia. Nie odstępowałem cię po dziecięcemu na krok, a ty nauczyłeś mnie wojny. Jak szybko, jak chętnie się uczyłem! I jaki dumny byłeś ze mnie ty, gdy mogłeś mnie wreszcie przedstawić Danii jako swojego strażnika.

A potem doszło do Unii w Kalmarze i wiele rzeczy zupełnie się zmieniło. Wciąż pamiętam Danię i jego roześmiane oczy, gdy nami pomiatał. Twoje spojrzenie, pełne tłumionego gniew, twoje usta ściągnięte w wąską kreskę. Kiedyś, przed unią, umiałeś się uśmiechać, umiałeś się śmiać. Szczególnie w towarzystwie Norwegii. Byłem zły, że spędzacie ze sobą aż tyle czasu. Czułem, że zawsze będę tym drugim, bo nie dzieliliśmy wami krwi, która was czyniła braćmi. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć dlaczego, ale cię potrzebowałem.

W tamtych latach urosłem, wystrzeliłem jak młode drzewo. Nabierałem siły, podczas gdy Norwegia słabł. Chorował, a jego moc przepadła.

Kiedy przyszło nam odejść, to ja byłem tym, który stał przy tobie ramię w ramię, przyjmując ciosy, jak przystało na mężczyznę, którym się stawałem. Nazwałeś to prawdziwą miłością.

- Finlandio? Finlandio? _Suomi_?

Skąd płyną słowa rozbrzmiewające w mojej głowie? Z przeszłości, czy teraźniejszości? Podnoszę wzrok i widzę ciebie, stojącego przede mną, potrząsającego moimi ramionami. Masz na sobie ten absurdalnie długi, błękitny płaszcz, ten durny kapelusz. To mógłby być jakikolwiek dzień spośród całego ogromu stuleci, gdyby nie samochody, przemykające po jezdni za tobą.

- Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na oszołomionego.

- Ach, tak, po prostu tak myślałem o… - zaczynam, ale nie kończę. Przypominanie ci o Unii Kalmarskiej chyba nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

- O…?

- Przeszłości.

Przez chwilę wydajesz się być zamyślony.

- To dość niejasne.

Potakuję i chwytam cię za dłoń.

- Wyglądałeś jakbyś był smutny.

- Bo byłem.

- Dlaczego?

Uśmiecham się.

- Nie wiem. To sprawia po prostu, że mi smutno.

- Myślałeś o Rosji?

Rosja, człowiek, przeciwko któremu walczyłem przez lata. Który mnie spopielił, rozszarpał na kawałki i nauczył wolności. Który z ogromnym współczuciem wytłumaczył mi, że nie jestem Wschodnią Szwecją. Który pogrywał sobie ze mną, dopóki wydawałem się stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

- Nie, nie o nim – mamroczę niewyraźnie. Autobus albo się spóźnia, albo przeoczyłem go w zamyśleniu.

- Coś długo to trwa – mówię, przyglądając ci się uważnie z bliska.

Potakujesz i wiem już, że autobus wcale nie przyjedzie. Wyczytuję to z twojej twarzy. Przez te wszystkie lata poznałem cię na wylot. Musiałem, bo przecież odzywałeś się do mnie tak rzadko, że nie miałem pojęcia o czym myślisz. Okłamałeś mnie odnośnie rozkładu jazdy, co?

- Chodź ze mną do domu. – Podnosisz mnie za rękę.

- Nie, Sve, to już nie jest mój dom.

- Tylko na dzisiejszą noc.

Idziesz, a ja za tobą. Tak bardzo chcę krzyczeć, lecz podążam za tobą. Dlaczego? Czego się obawiam? Samotności, pustki, alkoholu, cienia? Czy może boję się samego siebie? Tego, czym jestem bez ciebie? Pamiętam, że mało co nie oszalałem kiedy mnie zostawiłeś. Ludzie ginęli, żołnierz po żołnierzu. Moje wojska obróciły się w setki zmaltretowanych ciał i kałuże krwi pod rosyjskimi butami. Bo nie mogłem odpuścić, a ty mnie zostawiłeś. Nie mogłeś już dla mnie walczyć. Byłeś zbyt przerażony, zbyt wykończony. Dlaczego ja nie potrafiłem po prostu odpuścić jak ty?

Po tym jak Rosja puścił mnie wolno, próbowałem z tobą porozmawiać, wypytać się, czy to już koniec. Ale nie słuchałeś. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzałeś. A niedługo potem Rosja znów zachciał mieć mnie u siebie. Na to nie zamierzałem mu pozwolić. Wybrałem mniejsze zło - Hitlera. Zwyciężyłem i poniosłem porażkę. Pozwoliłem, by to inni zostali zmiażdżeni za moją własną wolność. I tak by ich zdeptano. Gdybym nie walczył, skończyłbym jak cała reszta. Zostałbym zniewolony jak Bałtowie. Rozumiesz to? Ale, nie, ach nie, ciebie tam nie było, odwróciłeś głowę. Nie mogłeś mnie takiego oglądać.

- Finlandio?

Potrząsam wolną od upiorów głową, uśmiecham się do ciebie.

- Słucham, Sve?

- Znów myślałeś?

- Tak.

- O czym?

- O tobie, Sve, myślałem o tobie.


End file.
